Talk:BrackenClan. Part 20 ~ Nine Lives and A New Era./@comment-4544746-20120413171950/@comment-5010741-20120413210937
(You mean Bramble''star''... I finished warriors. And let me tell you, some if it was really unexpected.) Maybe they each have a fragment of Whisper and Jaguar's souls. That would be cool. Yewberry lay in a patch of sunlight beside the gorge. So much had happened at this gorge. It was where Greeneyes, the second medicine cat of BrackenClan, had died. She had had a long, long lifespan, and even in her old age, managed to give Fadingheart a battle for her life. But even that wasn't enough to defeat Fadingheart. At least, not in life. She reappeared over the side of the gorge, as a spirit, and had enough of her old self left in this world to send Fadingheart tumbling over the edge... Yewberry shook his head. That Frost, what a mouse-brained name to give a kit. Surely any kit with that name would be cursed. "Or so you think." His head jerks up. "Who's there?" Two shimmering figures stand before him. One is Greeneyes. The other is Fadingheart. The exact cats that he'd just been thinking about. "Why have you visited me?" he asks, wearily licking a paw and drawing it over his left ear. "Because you need guidance," Greeneyes says with a twitch of her ear. "You gave up the post of medicine cat because you were no longer able to continue it. And now, you are faced with a choice." Fadingheart steps forward. "You may either leave BrackenClan forever, and never return. For once you leave, coming back is not an option. Events in BrackenClan are about to take place. Events that we cannot even begin to comprehend." "The other option?" Yewberry asks, a little annoyed. "To stay and help them in their time of such great need," Greeneyes answers, eyes fixed piercingly on Yewberry's. "It is your choice, whether to abandon them now, and save yourself... Or to help them, with the greatest sacrifice you have ever faced." His eyes narrow angrily. "I've faced sacrifice!" he hisses. "I've faced so much sacrifice. Not being able to be a proper father to my kits. Watching them grow up, not being able to give them the advice a father would. Watching them see me as what I am - just a medicine cat. And watching my beloved Moorwhisper turn her back on me. Not attending gatherings, so she didn't have to see me anymore. Only patrolling one side of the territory - the ReedClan side, not the BrackenClan side!" He realizes that he is trembling. His eyes flash in anger, sadness, guilt, confusion, betrayal... The tangled mix of emotions he feels is much too confusing to sort out. Greeneyes lowers her eyes. "I'm talking about a sacrifice of death." Yewberry's heart lurches. "Choose wisely, medicine cat." Fadingheart looks him straight in the eye as she begins to fade away. "Leave forever and save yourself, or stay and help your Clan in immesurable ways - at the cost of your own life..." And they are gone, nothing but a small glitter in the air left behind. Ah, poor Yewberry. He's had a rough life.